Sexy Anniversary Diapey Love
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: In this edition of "Sexy Diapey Love" ShokuAli16's OC Ali Moonbeam and Jay are celebrating their anniversary together...what will happen? Find out? Enjoy as this fanfic even though it is Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language it is co-written by me and ShokuAli16!


Sexy Anniversary Diapey Love

 **Summary: The next entry of the "Sexy Diapey Love" series has the other member of The Adversity Twins team from the "Ridonculous Race" as Jay Morris and ShokuAli16's OC Ali Moonbeam are celebrating their anniversary.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this one was co-written by me and ShokuAli16 who requested a lot of the stuff that happens in this fanfic. Before we start I want to say thank you to ShokuAli16 for co-writing this with me. ENJOY!**

It was Ali and Jay's Anniversary in New York City as they got home from "Club A Steakhouse" as they also had a very romantic anniversary dinner, as Jay was taking her home because Ali lived in a really nice apartment while Jay was living in a mansion at Greenwich Village.

"What did you think of the dinner Jay?" Ali asked him.

"It was delicious, yet really romantic." Jay answered his girlfriend.

"Yeah, it was." Ali said as they entered her apartment.

"You know, thanks for introducing me to this lifestyle." Jay said to Ali before they went into the living room.

"You are so welcome. I'm so glad I have someone to share my love of nappies, anime, and everything else with." Ali said to Jay.

"Same here. You know, if there ever is an AB/DL themed magazine...you would make the cover." Jay said to Ali which made her blush very hard.

"Thankies." Ali responded back before they kissed.

"Go into the bedroom. I'll be there in a minute. I have a super sexy surprise for you when I meet you there." Ali said to Jay.

"Okay sweetie." Jay said to Ali before he went into the bedroom as he waited while Ali put on her Sailor Pluto costume over her diaper, bra, and stockings as she got dressed.

"Alright. Show time. Pluto Planet Power, Make-Up!" Ali said as she went to the door of the bedroom as Jay was on the bed resting waiting for Ali as she knocked on the door.

"Oh Jay..." Ali said with a sing-song tone in her voice.

"Yes Ali?" Jay asked Ali.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" Ali asked Jay.

"Yes Ali, I am absolutely ready." Jay answered Ali.

Ali walked into the bedroom and arrived wearing an AB/DL themed version of her Sailor Pluto costume that shows off her diaper/nappy.

"So...Jay... how do I look?" Ali asked Jay as his jaw dropped.

"So hawt!" Jay answered Ali as she giggled.

"Thankies Jay." Ali said to her boyfriend.

"You're so welcome baby." Jay said back as they kissed.

"Would it be cool if we have diapey sex right now?" Jay asked Ali.

"Hell Yeah! Just let me get my camera." Ali answered him.

"Alright!" Jay said as she grabbed her phone, went to camera, and began to record with it as she and Jay began introductions.

"Hello my peeps! Ali Moonbeam here with my boyfriend Jay Morris!" Ali said to the camera.

"Hey everyone." Jay said to the camera as Ali resumed speaking to the camera.

"It's our second anniversary as we just got home from a really fancy dinner and we are going to have romantic nappy sex tonight...anyway I'm going to give my boyfriend a strip show to start things off." Ali said as she went to her stereo and _'Rasputin' by Boney M._ began to play as she then began to strip off her costume.

"Oh..." Jay softly moaned as he began to slowly rub and stroke his baba as Ali kept stripping off her costume until it revealed nothing but her Lacy Byzantium Bra, her nappy, her Byzantium Fishnet Stockings, as Jay was still wearing his clothes as he was rubbing his diapered baba inside of his pants until it was hard enough for him to stop as he also gasped in shock, and surprise.

"So Jay...how do I look now?" Ali asked Jay.

"Mega hawt!" Jay answered her.

"Thankies." Ali said to Jay.

"I want to respond back by stripping also if that's okay?" Jay said to Ali.

"Yes, please..." Ali answered Jay as he starts stripping of his suit as he took off his shoes, and his socks, before he took off his belt.

"Wow... my God!" Ali shouted at Jay.

"Ali, sweetie...I'm not even close to showing you my diapey yet." Jay said to Ali.

"Sorry. I'm just so horny for you." Ali said to Jay.

"It's okay." Jay said to Ali as he took off his jacket, then he finally took off his jacket revealing his ABU Flamingo Diaper to Ali as she began to rub her diapered area.

"Oh... oh... oh, God...!" Ali moaned softly as she liked how Jay looked.

"How do I look?" Jay asked her as he had a sexy smile and a very sexy smirk on his face.

"So sexy!" Ali answered Jay.

"Thankies." Jay said as he started to sexy dance as Ali rubs and fingers herself very hard.

"Oh... oh... oh my God Jay! You are so fucking hawt!" Ali shouted at Jay as she kept at it until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies in my nappy! AHHHHHHHH...!" Ali shouted and moaned as she climaxed hard as she panted.

"How was that?" Jay asked Ali.

"That was the best show ever... I want you now." Ali answered Jay.

"Let's do it." Jay said to Ali.

"Yay!" Ali said as she started sucking Jay's baba.

"Mmmm…!" Ali moaned softly.

"Ohhhhhhh...! Yeah, keep suckin', girl!" Jay moaned and said to Ali as she kept at it until she starts to deepthroat and deepdrool it as Jay was turned on so much that he grabbed her head and started to fuck it very hard as Ali was turned on by that.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Ali moaned and muffled as she kept at it as Jay was even more turned on.

"OH! OH, MY GOD, YES!" Jay shouted with such delight and pleasure.

"Keep sucking my Diapey wearing baba until I cumsies hawd all over your face and mouth!" Jay shouted with such delight and pleasure as Ali kept sucking his baba until it was time.

"ALI IT IS CUMSIES TIME! HERE IT COMES! AHHHHHHHHH...!" Jay shouted as he shot his entire load inside of her mouth while shooting some more of it all over her face as she licked it off of her face and swallowed it whole.

"Yumsies!" Ali said to Jay.

"Thankies." Jay said back at Ali.

"Would you mind giving my pussy the same kind of pleasure...and would you also mind crawling over to me like a sexy little baby boy?" Ali asked Jay.

"Oh, you know I will..." Jay said as Ali removed the frontal of her nappy showing Jay her wet nappy area while she kept the nappy on.

"Then crawl to me and start licking me you sexy baby boy." Ali said to Jay.

"Okies." Jay said back as he crawled towards her as he began to lick Ali's pink spot.

"Ohhhh!" Ali moaned out in pleasure.

"How am I doing?" Jay asked her.

"You're doing great! Just keep going! Keep licking it hawder and faster!" Ali answered Jay.

"Okies." Jay said before he resumed licking her wet area.

"Oh... oh... ohhhhh...yeah Jay...you are so hawt! Keep it coming honey!" Ali moaned and shouted as Jay kept licking repeatedly until it was time.

"CUMSIES COMING JAY! AHHHHHHHH!" Ali shouted and moaned as she climaxed hard all over Jay's face and mouth as he swallowed her cumsies.

"Tasty cumsies, Al!" Jay said to Ali.

"Thankies Jay." Ali said to Jay as they kissed.

"It's time for the best part. I get to fuck the girl that I wuv so much." Jay said to the camera making Ali blush hard.

"Ooh, damn! Go right ahead...!" Ali said to Jay.

"How hawd I should fuck you in your diapeys?" Jay asked Ali.

"Hawder than a wrecking ball." Ali answered Jay.

"Okies." Jay said as he began to pound Ali in the doggy style position.

"Ohhhh...! Oh my God!" Ali moaned and shouted

"This is great! Do you wanna know what I think of your diapey pussy?" Jay asked Ali.

"Yes. Tell me about my nappy pussy!" Ali answered Jay.

"Wet, pink and hotter than hell itself!" Jay told her.

"Thankies! Fuck me hawder!" Ali shouted at Jay.

"I will...only when you say this. "I am a bad baby girl, I wuv my very sexy nappy wearing boyfriend Jay Morris! He his a very bad and sexy baby boy! I want him to fuck me so damn hawd that I get pregnant and have his babies!" Say that now." Jay said to Ali.

"Okies! I AM A BAD BABY GIRL, I WUV MY VERY SEXY NAPPY WEARING BOYFRIEND JAY MORRIS! HE IS A VERY BAD AND SEXY BABY BOY! I WANT HIM TO FUCK ME SO DAMN HAWD THAT I GET PREGNANT AND HAVE HIS BABIES!" Ali shouted at Jay.

"GOOD GIRL!" Jay shouted at Ali as he kept pounding her pussy until it was time.

"CUMSIES TIME! AHHHHHHHHH...!" They shouted as they climaxed super hard as Jay pulled out and stroked his baba very hard and very fast.

"Get ready to be drenched in my cumsies." Jay said to Ali.

"Okies." Ali said before she closed her eyes as she opened her mouth also as she was about to get showered with Jay's cumsies as he provides a brief commentary while he was stroking harder and harder but not hard enough to shoot his load again.

"Looks like it's a parade of cumsies tonight. For my Ali, who looks so sexy and so hawt in diapeys right now." Jay said as he kept stroking his baba until it was time.

"Alright, here it goes!" Jay shouted as Ali also had her tongue out.

"OH FUCK YEAH! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jay moaned and shouted as he climaxed all over her face, her mouth, and her chest as it was the best thing that had happened to Ali as she swallowed some of the cumsies before she licked the cumsies from her face and her chest and swallowed it also.

"How did it taste?" Jay asked Ali.

"Delicious." Ali answered him as they kissed.

"Wanna go all out for our finale?" Ali asked Jay.

"Sure." Jay answered Ali as they briefly made out before they started the finale as they started things off with the 69.

"Ooh! Oh, yes! Oh, my God!" Ali said to Jay.

"My God! This is so tasty!" Jay said to Ali as they keep at it.

"Do you love having Nappy sex with me?" Ali asked Jay.

"Yeah!" Jay answered Ali.

"Good!" Ali said as they kept at it until they switched to the corkscrew sex position.

"Oh! Oh, my God, Jay! Keep it comin'!" Ali shouted at Jay to keep going.

"Say this say "I wuv my sexy diapey girlfriend Ali Moonbeam! I wuv having her as my girlfriend for who she is! She is caring, funny, beautiful, kinky, sexy, brave, and more! Also she looks so fucking hawt in a diapey!" Say those exact words right now." Ali said to Jay.

"Okies." Jay said before he began to say what Ali told him to say.

"I WUV MY SEXY DIAPEY WEARING GIRLFRIEND ALI MOONBEAM! I WUV HAVING HER AS MY GIRLFRIEND FOR WHO SHE IS! SHE IS CARING, FUNNY, BEAUTIFUL, KINKY, SEXY, BRAVE AND MORE! ALSO SHE LOOKS SO FUCKING HAWT IN A DIAPEY!" Jay shouted with glee, passion, and more as Ali blushed heavily.

"Thankies Jay! I wuv you unconditionally and that means if you even say "Nappy", "Diapey", or "Diaper", I would still wuv you no matter what." Ali said to Jay.

"Thankies!" Jay said as they kept at it until the final switch to the missionary position.

"This is it the grand finale!" Jay shouted at Ali with pleasure.

"Hell yeah!" Ali shouted back as Jay kept pounding away at her diapered area.

"OH! OH, MY GOD, JAY! FUCK ME HAWDER!" Ali shouted as Jay went harder.

"Absolutely!" Jay shouted as he kept at it as there was a bunch of passion, love, energy, and more from both Jay and Ali.

"OH! OHHHH! YEAH!" Ali shouted, moaned, and shouted again as they kept at it until it was time for the finale.

"CUMSIES TIME! OHHHHHHHH...!" Ali and Jay shouted and moaned as they climaxed hard as they panted to regain their energy back as they kissed.

"That's all, my peeps..." Ali said.

"See you later." Jay said as Ali turned off the camera as it stopped recording as they changed each other's diapers before they got into their jammies and climbed into bed.

"What did you think of the idea?" Ali asked Jay.

"Awesome, girl!" Jay answered Ali.

"Thankies." Ali said as they hugged and kissed.

"How was I?" Jay asked Ali.

"Very sexy!" Ali answered Jay as they kissed again.

"You really don't care if I say "Diapey", "Diaper", or "Nappy"?" Jay asked Ali.

"No." Ali answered Jay.

"Then why do you prefer that word over "Diapey" or "Diaper"? I'm just curious even though you are an American." Jay asked and clarified his question.

"I just prefer that word." Ali answered Jay.

"Do you want to watch an episode of My Little Pony before we call it a night?" Ali asked him.

"Sure." Jay answered as they put an episode on as they put on 'Three's a Crowd' from Season 4.

"I am going to get something real quick be right back." Jay said to Ali.

"Okies." Ali said as Jay went into the kitchen and grabbed his engagement ring, and placed it inside of his Pajama Pants Pocket before he returned to Ali's Bedroom.

"I'm back. Let's watch My Little Pony." Jay said to Ali.

"Yay!" Ali cheered as they finally began watching the episode.

"How did I do tonight?" Ali asked him.

"Ali, you did awesome!" Jay answered Ali as they kissed.

"Are you sure I did very sexy? Please answer me honestly?" Jay asked Ali.

"You did." Ali answered Jay.

"Thank you." Jay said as they kissed before they watched the rest of the episode until it was time.

"Ali?" Jay asked her.

"What's up?" Ali asked Jay in response.

"Can I tell you something?" Jay asked Ali.

"Sure." Ali answered Jay before he turned off the TV as he went to the stereo and played " _A Thousand Years_ " by Christina Perri as it began to play.

"I wanted to tell you all of the reasons I love you.

"Go ahead." Ali said to Jay before he gave out his list of reasons.

"Number 1... You are the first girl that ever totally got me and loves me for who and what I am. Number 2... You are cute, sexy, hawt, kinky, and more. Number 3... You and I have gone through adversity all of our lives before you and after we met. You with Anemia, Autism, Asthma, being allergic to Hibiscus Flowers, Hypoglycemia, being a bisexi, being bullied, dating me and loving me despite my many allergies. And Number 4... You and I have so much in common also. You make me feel happier than I could have ever felt in my entire life I want to spend the rest of my life making you feel that same way because you are the best girl on the face of this earth and I love you so much, And I know that this list will continue to grow for the rest of our lives." Jay said as he listed out his reasons but the song was halfway over as Jay got down to one knee and got his engagement ring out of his pocket and presented it to her as Ali gasped and started to form tears of mainly surprise, shock, joy, and happiness.

"Oh... my... God...!" Ali said as she was so shocked, surprised, as she was about to cry those happy tears.

"Alisabeth Leslie Moonbeam...Will you become the woman in my life? Will you become my salvation? My joy? My daytime? My nighttime? My world? Alisabeth Leslie Moonbeam... Will... you... marry me?" Jay asked Ali as those tears of joy and happiness are flowing down and making her cry a bit like Ms. Elizabeth did when "Macho Man" Randy Savage asked her to marry him as she starts to answer him.

"Oh... my... God! Yes, Jay! I will marry you!" Ali answered Jay as she hugged him and Jay gave her the engagement ring and placed it on her finger.

"That's so awesome!" Jay said as they were kissing.

"What do you think of the ring?" Jay asked Ali as she wiped off her tears and stopped crying.

"Thankies, Jay! This is the best moment of my life!" Ali said to Jay.

"Wait until the wedding, and the honeymoon." Jay said with a sexual smirk on his face.

"Ooooh...!" Ali said as they yawned.

"Tired?" Ali asked him.

"Yes." Jay answered her.

"Me too. Let's go to sleep." Ali said to Jay.

"Okies." Jay said as they kissed and fell asleep together in a hugging position.

"Nighty-night Honey." Ali said to Jay.

"Night-night Al." Jay said as he turned off the lights and they finally fell asleep ending their night and their anniversary together.

 **WOW! How was that everyone?**

 **Was that different?**

 **The next story in the "Sexy Diapey Love" series involves Duncan and Scarlett as they're on their Honeymoon in London, England.**

 **READ AND REVIEW! EVERYONE!**


End file.
